


Beg For It

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Teasing Phil with a begging Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For It

As Dan was harshly pulled through the door of Phil’s room, he knew it was going to be one of ‘those’ nights. He knew that Phil was going to tease him relentlessly, leaving Dan on the edge and making him beg for what he wanted. 

It was Dan’s fault, honestly. They had went to some YouTube gathering in London that Dan didn’t really want to attend. He decided to have some fun and annoy Phil, who had forced him to come. He had been such a tease the entire evening, subtly flirting with the other YouTuber’s not enough for them to notice, but enough for Phil to take notice. He knew that Phil was possessive and got jealous easily, and that flirting with others did not make for a happy Phil. Phil had assured him midway through the party that he was in for it when they got home. And now they were already home, Phil having a strong grip on Dan’s upper arm as he was being dragged into Phil’s room.

“Strip.” Phil commanded, letting Dan go as he took a seat on his bed. Dan obeyed and began to remove his clothing, moving his hips teasingly, knowing that he was already going to be tortured enough, so a little bit of hips wouldn’t hurt. He removed all of his clothing and waited for Phil to give him his next command, feeling a little self conscious and a bit chilly. Phil got up from the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Dan. “You look great.” He praised, kissing the top of his head. “Lay down on the bed.” Phil said in a demanding voice, and Dan was quick to follow orders, and took his place on the bed.

Dan had then found himself pinned to the bed with Phil hovering over him, smirking down at him. “I hope you realized what you did wrong.” He said, stroking up Dan’s soft tummy. Dan nodded, looking up at Phil with lust in his eyes. “Good.” Phil had began at his neck, softly nipping the skin. Dan could feel himself growing hard, but he knew that he couldn’t do anything about it, or that Phil wouldn’t do anything about it until Phil wanted to.

“Getting excited already?” Phil questioned, grazing the tip of his fingers of Dan’s half-hard dick. Dan’s response was a whimper, trying to pull Phil closer to him, if it was even possible. “Cute.” Phil murmured, continuing his teasing strokes. As Phil kept up these strokes, he decided to go back to Dan’s neck, harshly biting to leave marks on purpose, which was a step up from the gentle nibbling he was doing earlier. Dan decided to test the limits, grinding his hips up into Phil. He knew that he wasn’t going to benefit from this, but he was getting desperate and wanted to be a little risky. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Phil asks, pinning Dan’s hips down. Dan’s response was just smirking up at Phil, wrapping his arms around Phil.

“You’re really pushing it, Dan.” Phil whispered in a husky voice, reaching over onto the bedside table. “You’re just lucky I’m almost as desperate as you are, I just can contain it.” Phil continued, grabbing lubricant from the table and placing it next to them on the bed. He continued to bite at Dan’s neck as he began to lube up his fingers, preparing to start to stretch Dan. “Ready?” Phil murmured into his neck, teasing Dan’s entrance with the tips of his fingers. He could feel Dan nod, and he didn’t waste any time with beginning to prepare Dan. 

Phil proceeded to gently push a finger into Dan, avoiding his prostate on purpose to tease him. It didn’t take him long to add a second, scissoring Dan while he was careful not to brush up against Dan’s prostate. He continued stretching Dan, adding a third finger into the mix. He had removed his fingers, lubing up his erect cock and positioning himself to be lined up with Dan’s hole.

“You’re all ready?” Phil asks, giving Dan a sweet smile. Dan smiled back, visibly relaxing at the fact that this wasn’t so hard. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Dan responded, closing his eyes and waiting for Phil to proceed.

“Well, that’s too bad.” Phil said, his sweet smile turning into a smirk. Dan peaked an eye open at him. “If you want it, beg for it.” 

There always had to be a downfall. Phil knew that begging wasn’t Dan’s favorite thing. He was never good with the dirty talk, whereas Phil was great and Dan could probably orgasm just from Phil talking to him. Dan thought he wasn’t very good at it, but Phil loved to see him squirm under him, searching his head for the right words. It was all so hot.

“Fucking- Phil I- Shit.” Dan groaned out, desperate for anything, anything at all. “Please, fucking fuck me- I swear to god.” 

“Might wanna try a little harder there, baby.” Phil said. “Take your time, we have all night.”

“Crap- Phil please fuck me so hard that- Shit- Fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Dan let out, hoping that it would be enough for Phil to just fuck him.

“Better.” Phil said, running his fingers down Dan’s thighs. “Almost there.”

“God, Phil- fuck me like your little toy. Oh fuck- just use me like a slut. Fuck me so hard I see stars. Anything- Please!” Dan yelled, and Phil smirked, knowing that he had it in him. 

Though Dan said he was never good at dirty talk, the obscenities that came out of his mouth would never fail to surprise and arouse Phil.

“Good enough.” Phil said, though he really thought that it was one of the hottest things ever.

Phil groaned as he began to push into Dan, stopping every now and then to let him adjust. As Phil bottomed out, Dan let out a loud and whorish moan and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, pulling his face closer for a hot and messy kiss. All teeth and tongue. 

Phil began to thrust, letting Dan finally get what he wanted as he slid against his prostate. 

“Ugh- Fuck!” Dan yelled, letting Phil know how much pleasure this was giving him.

“Shit. Talk more, please.” Phil said, thrusting into Dan faster than before.

“Oh- Yes! Phil, fuck me harder, please! God, you’re so big!” Dan practically screamed, trying to meet his hips with Phil’s at every thrust.

“God, Dan. You’re so tight.” Phil panted, letting out a low and long groan. 

Phil continued his thrusting, progressively thrusting harder and faster, causing Dan to let out loud moans that could have been considered him just screaming. Phil had never admitted it, but the noises Dan made were enough to get him off alone. 

Phil could feel himself getting closer, and he could tell Dan was getting closer by his attempts to meet up with Phil’s hips were getting sloppy and the squirming was picking up. 

“Oh my god, fuck! Phil, please let me come.” Dan babbled. Although Phil never really enforced orgasm control with Dan, he was still happy that Dan asked for permission.

“God ahead, baby.” Phil told him, ready for releasing himself.

“Fuck!” Dan screamed, and he released, coating his and Phil’s chest with his come. Phil had released seconds after from the build up he had earlier. Seeing Dan’s perfect O face when he reached his orgasm got him that extra little push to release.

The boys were exhausted and were laying there in each others arm’s, not having enough energy to go clean themselves up or go put clothing on. They were content to lay there, drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
